epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Beerman8299/Davy Crockett vs. Daniel Boone
Greetings heroes! I am switching up my style like The Beatles with my pieces. Each is such a wonder with a plethora of features. I used to keep my pages pretty simple. With a couple of images, the lyrics, and a poll. Now, I have an info box! I know, fancy, right? Anyway, this battle is probably one of my oldest ideas ever. It has been in the works for almost 3 years! But I just got around to finishing it recently. Now, just because it has been so long doesn't mean it's going to be good, but it's not bad either. I was just lazy and put it off for so long. This battle is between American Folk Hero, frontiersman, soldier, and politician, Davy Crockett, and American pioneer, explorer, woodsman, and frontiersman, Daniel Boone. Enjoy! 'Battle' DAVY CROCKETT VS. DANIEL BOONE BEGIN! 'Davy Crockett' It's Davy! (Davy Crockett!) Holdin' here as the King of the Wild Frontier! Seein' my duty clear, a leadin' pioneer, I'm the man who knows no fear. I have my trusty rifle, cocked and controlled, it ain't noise pollution. Leading a resistance against your central raps, Texas Revolution. I was poppin' Gringos while you were saving Mingo wherever your initials are found. You would probably be better off if you were homestead bound. You're On the Road Again, moving everywhere from Virginia to Missouri. They say you're a big man, but that's not what your wife told me. 'Daniel Boone' It looks like you kept your rifle clean and Shawnee. While you were in the military only serving Coffee. I'm flooding this battle to destroy your verse business. Then get you impeached from your seat in the House of Representatives. I'm a trailblazing frontiersman. A marksman and fur hunter with stealth. Call me the first regular rich rapper because I established this Commonwealth. You better Fess up or I'll tear you a new Cumberland Gap. You couldn't win the Alamo, even with your Wrath of Coon-skin cap. I have an eye like an eagle for spottin' a wounded Davy Crockett. You're no king, you're just a colonial Polly Pocket. 'Davy Crockett' The deaths of your sons is tragic, but it adds character to your lore. If you spent less time trapping you could have done more in Dunmore's War. You've traveled out of your way to battle me, more than 800 miles? I guess I'll have to chop down this Daniel Boondock, Paul Bunyan style. You can try and hunt me as much as you want, I have an overabundance of game. You should add this "L" to your alphabet like how you got an "E" added to your name. 'Daniel Boone' Foraging through your folk-hero nonsense has made you fall behind. I feel inclined to bind you with twine till you're confined so I can beat your behind. You'll have to prove to me that you're one of a kind. Because my final years in Missouri put me in a Show Me State of mind. I'm the rippen'est, roaren'est, and fighten'est man that YOU will ever know. You'll go down in history being remembered for your Fail at the Alamo. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Who won? Davy Crockett Daniel Boone Category:Blog posts